


Your Father's Son

by artematthew



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Ryu is the better dad, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artematthew/pseuds/artematthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukami Makoto is not the man he wants to be. Except, maybe, he is - and it's other people who have to show that to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This story legitimately came about when passing my laundry on the floor and going "hey my binder looks kind of like that sleeveless shirt Makoto wears".
> 
> So. You know. Here's a thing.

Some days, Makoto wondered if their father left them because he was different.

He remembers his father's insistence that he wear a dress, that he tend to his sister because that's what elder sisters did. He remembers yelling at his father, and finally coming home one day with his long hair cut short. It was shortly after that when he and Kanon were left with Tenkuuji Ryu. Makoto had been afraid, but the man had been kind, telling him that if he felt that he was that way, then no one should tell him otherwise. Maybe in a past life he had been a man, and that was why he felt this way, and then there hadn't been any more discussion about it. Makoto was Makoto, and no one else was told otherwise.

The more obvious topics could come up later, except they never did.

It had been easy in the Ganma World. The forms taken by those in an eyecon body were based on mental projections, so Makoto's had been based on him as a male - because he was. No one in the Ganma World could tell him otherwise, and if Kanon knew differently she never said anything. He'd watched his 'real' body grow and develop, but it hadn't been an issue - it was just sleeping, and a lot of functions of it seemed to not work correctly. He never asked. He never wanted to bring it up to the others.

Going back and hearing Takeru call him 'Makoto-niisan' had almost undone him. He'd kept his stance stiff as usual, and didn't say otherwise. Takeru might not even have known. He was sure he'd never heard Takeru's father say anything about it.

Kanon's return, Alain's defection... too many things that happened, and then his eyecon body had been shattered and they'd had to go find him. He didn't know until later the conversation that had happened.

' _When you find him, don't be alarmed if nii-san's body looks... different._ '

' **Different how?** '

' _You'll understand. Just... he's nii-san no matter what. All right?_ '

There hadn't been time when he'd been rescued to talk about it. Takeru hadn't said anything about it, didn't ask when they got back, didn't try to start a conversation. They had other things to worry about. It was only later, once he was recovering from that attack -

' _How can you be sure you're the **real** Fukami Makoto?_ '

\- that Takeru had appeared, quietly, out in the graveyard where Makoto was paying his respects to Tenkuuji Ryu again.

"Makoto-niisan..."

Makoto was quiet for a few long moments, before responding. "You know that's... not right now, right?"

Takeru shook his head, insistently. "No. You're Makoto-niisan. No matter what. It doesn't... it doesn't matter what's under your jacket or inside of your pants. You're still Makoto-niisan."

"... Takeru. My voice is only this low because I drop it intentionally."

"Well. You're good at it! And if that's what makes Makoto-niisan comfortable, then that's what you should do."

Makoto was silent for a few moments longer, and then laughed, high and free without dropping his voice on purpose. Takeru blinked, and then laughed along with him, before Makoto reached out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"... You really are your father's son. ... Thank you, Takeru."


End file.
